Gloria Love Shepard Sequel to Gloria Love Curtis
by ladie21
Summary: Sequel to Gloria love Curtis Life continues three years after Tim and Love marry.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Tulsa

Love

"Okay guys , I'm gonna get outta here!" ," I said wiping the sweet from my brow as I placed the last dish in to the cupboard.

"Hold on Sissy!" Soda yelled making me smile as he stumbled over various boxes while making his way from where He and Gwen had been working on the living room. She followed behind him at a slower rate clearly amused by his antics

The two of them had gotten engaged, a couple months back, and just moved in to a house a few down from me and Tim. I had been helping them move, but I still had to swing by Brigs. A lot had changed in the last two years, but we were still a tight nit group. Darry had married Brig, and they had their first baby on the way, which had prompted Soda and Gwen to move in to their own home. Pony and Ang had actually just moved in to an apartment near Tulsa University where Pony had a free ride. They'd shocked us all by getting married right after graduation, and their marriage had allowed them both to live in the spousal housing. The wedding had been tiny, but sweet, and I couldn't help but find it ironic that my best friend since diapers and I had swapped last names.

"You going to see Brig?" He asked smiling as he hugged me.

"Yeah Darry's work late tonight, and he wanted me to check up on her cause she's getting close," I said excited. I couldn't' wait to have a new little Curtis to spoil.

Tim I had been married for three years now, and though we weren't averse to having children, we weren't trying very hard to make any. Darry had been promoted, and now managed the Construction Company he had once worked for. When he'd started taking night classes a few years back, the boss had been impressed, and switched him to a desk job letting him work his way up.

"Thanks for the help," Gwen said hugging me as we shared a sisterly kiss on the cheek.

" It was nothing neighbor," I said ecstatic that I could make it to my brothers house in less than a minute… we knew cause we'd timed it.

I had always likes Gwen, and I loved that she understood Soda and me had a special relationship. Being a twin was different than being a sibling, and we spent a lot of time together. I had seen marriages ruin family relationships, but that hadn't been the case for us so far.

"Dinner at your place tomorrow?" Soda as I nodded making my way out of the house and to the car parked a few streets down.

Curly had been taking over more and more for Tim running things, and I got the feeling he was trying to prepare for children. Slipping behind the wheel of the white Chevy Tim had bought me I made my way to Brig's curious when I spotted an unfamiliar gray truck parked out front. Parking I walked in to the house silently, instinctively avoiding the creaking wood planks I had memorized. Looking up I froze at the sight that greeted me. What appeared to be a tramp with knotted hair, and dirty fatigues held my sister in law at knifepoint.

"You thought you were so slick didn't you Bridget," He said making as I paled. Max was back. Feeling my blood run cold I felt the switch in me flip as I went in to what my husband referred to as Shepard mode.

"Never thought you' d see old max again huh?" he said laughing crazily as he grinned, enjoying her fear.

He was dressed in filthy fatigues, and the beard that adorned his face made it hard for me to recognize him at first, but his voice was one I had never forgotten. Tensing I wanted for the right moment as he continued to torture her running the knife down her face slowly, digging it in to her skin, but never drawing blood. Clenching my fists I bit my lip to keep quiet. I would gladly lay down my life for my niece or nephew, and I knew that Max was going to put up one hell of a fight.

"When does lover boy get off any way," he said turning towards the door as I prepared to pounce.

"Move Brig!" I yelled putting all my weight behind my launch.

Ignoring her screams as we hit the ground rolling I dogged the knife he was wielding for as long as I could. Gaining my feet as he ran the blade across my side making me swear. He was fast, bigger than me, and enraged The odds were not in my favor. Holding a hand to my side I watched him intently dodging to the left as he brought his arm down, and landing a sharp kick to his knee that brought him down to the ground. Grabbing for the knife as he fell I swore as he took me down with him yanking on my hair as I tumbled down beside him.

Wrestling in his grasp I gasped for air as he wrapped his hand around my throat and slammed me to the ground. I was tough, but there was only so much a 5'4 could do against a 6 ft giant. Feeling my body scream in protests when he brought the knife down in to my stomach swiftly three times I rallied the last of my strength and managed to bring me knee up in to his crouch, snatching the knife, and stabbing until I felt him slump to the ground. If I was to die he would be going with me.

"Love!" Brigit screamed instantly at my side with something for a tourniquet.

"G-good thing you're a nurse," I said woozy as I slide down the wall and everything began to fade to black.

Tim

"Where's Love!" Soda asked bursting in to the house holding his stomach like he was pain.

"She's not here Soda, what's wrong?" I asked taking in his pale face.

" Something's wrong , Oh God Something's wrong ," he said just before the phone rang.

"Lo," I said not taking my eyes from the boy who looked ready to collapse.

"What!" I yelled not believing what I heard pouring from Brig's mouth.

"We're on our way Brig hang tight," I said feeling the blood leave my face at the thought of my wife on the operating table fighting for her life.

"Come on, we need to get to the hospital," I said shaking as I grabbed my keys and made my way to the Chevy.

"Tim?"

"Love's been hurt Soda, come on, we'll call the others when we get there," I said putting my feelings on the back burner until I got us to the hospital in one piece.

Love

Shivering a I sat in the dark I looked around wondering where I was. One minute I was laying on the floor in my old house, and now I was here. Was this purgatory?

"Hello Love," said the voice that I never thought I'd hear again.

"Johnny," I whispered turning to see the black haired boy standing behind me with a smile as a light appeared and the darkness we illuminated by the pink and orange light of a sunset.

"Oh god!" I said throwing myself in to his arms as our lips met for the final kiss we'd never shared.

" I missed you," I said shaking, as we broke apart.

I still loved him, but my heart was Tim's now.

" I know, but you're happy I see that up here, right now you got yourself in a pickle," he said wrapping an arm around my waist as we began to walk in what appeared to be a field.

"Am I dead?" I asked quietly.

"Not really, some where in between," he said smiling softly as I drank him in with my eyes.

" I came her cause I needed to tell you something Lovey, you're fighting for more than just yourself right now."

"What?"

"You have two babies growing inside you, and I can heal you if you want or you can stay here with me," He whispered making me run my hands over the familiar shape of his face.

It would be so tempting to leave the pain behind, and stay here with him. But I knew the babies deserved a chance at life, and I loved Tim too much to abandon him.

" I wish I could star Johnny cakes, I do love you , but I love Tim too, and he's the one I'm married to," I said as he nodded, and smiled sadly.

"Yeah I figured you'd say as much," he said looking up at me with the shy smile that had made me love him in the first place.

"Close your eyes Lovey, but remember me, remember this moment, and know I'll be watching over you and the girls always " He whispered kissing me once more as things began to fade black.

"Name one for me, our name," the last whispered words before I woke to a world of pain and chaos.

"Clear!" They yelled as my body jerked .

"We have her back, I have a steady pusle!" they yelled injecting me with something that made me drift off before they began to work.


	2. Hospital

Tim

Sitting in the chair dazed as we waited for the doctor to return I was still having a hard time wrapping my mind about what had happened. Lovey had been stabbed and was now fighting for her life. It was a scenario I had pictured for myself when I was younger, but never Lovey. I could feel Brig's eyes on me begging me to tell her I wasn't upset with her and this wasn't' her fault. I knew I should reassure her, but right now all I could think about was Love laid out on the hospital table cause some jack ass couldn't' handle rejection. If she hadn't killed him I could've finished him off myself. It was just like my wife to put her life on the line for that unborn babe. Punching my fist against the chair beside me I swore when the girls jumped, and stood to pace the floor. Just a couple weeks ago we'd been making plans. Taking a more proactive step towards children after having been lax over the past few years.

Smiling as she entered the bedroom in a red lingerie, and her hips swaying I couldn't help but picture her swollen with my child. That would be the one thing that would truly complete our relationship.

"Baby?" I asked grinning when she crawled up the bed seductively and crawled on to my stomach her round ass on my lap.

"Yes Timmy," She purred smirking when she rotated her hips making me close my eyes moan.

This conversation wasn't going to happen if she didn't stop. Even after three years of marriage I still craved her body with a lust that failed to be sated.

"What do you think about kids?" I asked watching her face light up as she turned to look at me.

" I think I'd love to have babies with you whenever you're ready," She said leaning over me as her red hair spilled around us like a curtain.

"You take your pill for the day yet?" I asked feeling my heart pound when she shook her head no

"Good, cause I'm ready," I said chuckling when she threw her arms around my neck, and I rolled over placing her on her back.

" I love you," I said smiling when her laughing eyes met my own.

" I love you too," She said moaning when I bent down to devour her lips with my own.

"Tim, doctors coming," Darry said placing his large hand on my shoulder as he brought me in to the present.

"Mr. Shepard?" The older gentle man in the spotless white coat, and blue scrubs said as he approached us.

I couldn't gauge anything from his expression, but I was sure he'd learned to hide that early on.

"That's me," I said running a hand through my hair as I ignored the grease.

" Mrs. Shepard is stable now, and resting, it was touch and go for a while, she had some internal injuries, but we managed to catch it and get things patched up."

"So she's all right?" I asked trying not to lose my cool, I still had a rep to keep, and all eyes were on me.

"She should make a full recovery… but there is something I want to talk to you about," He said eyeing the others.

"Anything you can see to me, you can see in front of them Doc, these are her brothers," I said as he nodded in understanding.

"Well… it appears your wife's about a month pregnant," He said as my jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" I heard the girls gasp as the blood drained from my face.

"The baby…" I whispered softly unable to say the words out loud.

"Is fine for now, but she'll need to be watched closely for the next couple weeks as she heals" he said smiling when I looked nodded enthusiastically.

Love was going to be fine, and I was going to be a Father. Making my way over to the chairs on wobbly feet I slumped in the seat.

"When can we see her?" Darry asked going in to leader role as I smiled at Curly and Angela who had come to sit next to me.

"How you doing Daddy?" Ang teased as I shook my head unable to do anything else but grin.

Love

Opening my eyes slowly I smiled at the site that greeted me. Right next to my face was Tim's greaseless head. He'd probably raised hell to stay with me here. Wondering how long I had been out for I looked around the room for an indication of time past. The room was small, and peaceful with vases full of flowers littering every surface. Smiling as I remembered Johnny's words I slid my hand down to my waist. Amazed at the protective feelings that arose.

"Hey," I croaked smiling when Tim's head snapped up.

"You're awake… how do you feel?" he asked brushing the hair from my face as I smiled.

" Tired," I said studying him and wondering what our babies would look like.

"How long was I out?"

" About a week," he said as I gasped.

"Hey, don't worry about it, the pharmacy covered it all, half the flowers here are from them," He said shaking his head in awe. Even though the owner was kinda Socy he and his wife had taken a real shine to me.

"We did it baby, we're pregnant," Tim said turning to me with sparkling eyes as I he'd suddenly remembered that I was pregnant again.

" I know," I whispered smiling when he raised an eyebrow.

Telling him about the dream, minus the make out scene I smiled as he turned to me.

" I saw him at our wedding."

"Me too," I said squeezing his hand as exhaustion set in once more.

"What was the name?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"Lily," I whispered drifting off as I heard him whisper a Lily and Rose.

Love

The voice I woke to the next day instantly cheered me up . My surrogate brother and pretty much housemate for as much as he crashed there.

"G-l-o-r-I-a!" He sang smirking as I opened my eyes to meet his.

"Hey Dall," I said surprised to see he was the only one there.

"Its my turn to baby sit you today," he said betraying his true emotions as he frowned at the wires pumping fluid in to me.

"I don't know why they'd trust you," I said restless.

"When the hell can I bust out of this joint any ways?" I asked smiling gratefully when he helped me sit up.

"Today… heard you gonna be a mommy," he said smirking when I rolled my eyes.

"Heard you're gonna be my number one baby sitter,' I said laughing out loud when his face soured.

He wasn't' much on little kids, but then again he hadn't been around many either.

Smirking as I remembered him being notorious for terrorizing the kids in the grass lot I shook my head. Dall was great company as they prepared me for discharge and I had a sense of déjà vu as I was wheeled out front to the black Chevy that I knew belonged to Tim.

"He had some business to take care of," he said making me wonder what could have been so important. It wasn't like him to send someone else in his place.


End file.
